Heretofore, a rotation detecting apparatus has been mounted on a bearing section of a wheel of a motor vehicle. The rotation detecting apparatus detects a wheel rotation speed to be utilized to control an antilock braking system (ABS).
A rotation detecting apparatus in the related art has widely adopted a connector-style connection for carrying out a method for fixing an external lead cable onto a lead wire extending from a detecting section of a rotation-detecting sensor. For example, as shown in. FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1 (JP 4179083B), a rotation detecting sensor includes a detecting section, and a holding section made of hard synthetic resin and holding the detecting section. A connector coupling section is integrated with the holding section. When a connector attached to an end of an external lead cable is attached to the connector coupling section, a lead wire projecting into the connector coupling section is connected to the external lead cable.
However, if such connection is adopted, since there is a clearance between the connector coupling section and the connector attached thereto, it is not possible to prevent water from entering the connector coupling section through the clearance.
Further, since the conventional rotation detecting apparatus has adopted the connector-style connection, the connector coupling section has required a large size. Consequently, it is not possible to avoid upsizing the rotation detecting apparatus. Thus, the related art rotation detecting apparatus exhibits problems with regard to both excessive moisture and larger size.